Justice League Action season 2
In the 2nd season of Justice League Action, Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman find themselves for more misadventures, with help from their old pals, Aquaman, Flash and Cyborg. Characters: *Justice League: **Bruce Wayne/Batman (Kevin Conroy) **Clark Kent/Superman (Jason L. Lewis) **Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Rachel Kinsey) **Barry Allen/Flash (Charlie Schlatter) - his best friend is Hal Jordan **Arthur Curry/Aquaman (John DiMaggio) - has the same design as JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time, and the same humor from Batman: The Brave and the Bold, and sees him and Batman as best friends **Victor Stone/Cyborg (Khary Payton) - his best friend is Beast Boy **Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Josh Keaton) **J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter (Crispin Freeman) **Kara Zor-El/Supergirl (Joanne Spracklen) - her best friend is Batgirl **Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold (Diedrich Bader) **Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl (Natalie Lander) **Eel O'Brien/Plastic Man (Dana Snyder) **Jamie Reyes/Blue Beetle (Jake T. Austin) - becomes best friends with Booster Gold **Billy Batson/Shazam (Sean Astin) **Ray Palmer/Atom (Jerry O'Connell) **Big Barda (Laura Post) **Constantine (Damian O'Hare) **Etrigan (Patrick Seitz) **Firestorm (P.J. Byrne) ***Martin Stein (Stephen Tobolowsky) **Green Arrow (Chris Diamantopoulos) **Hawkman (Troy Baker) **Mr. Terrific (Hannibal Burress) **Red Tornado (Jason L. Lewis) **Swamp Thing (Mark Hamill) **Mari McCabe/Vixen (Jasika Nicole) **Zatanna (Lacey Chabert) *Titans: **Koriand'r/Starfire (Hynden Walch) - Nightwing's hot crush, much to Batgirl's chagrin **Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (Greg Cipes) **Raven (Tara Strong) **Wally West/Kid Flash (Jason Spisak) - he and Dick do reckless things even Dick tends to take advantage of the responsible type thing behind Batman's back **Roy Harper/Red Arrow (Crispin Freeman) **Donna Troy/Troia (Tracy Spiridakos) **Garth/Tempest (Jason Biggs) *Space Cabbie (Patton Oswalt) *Bat-Family: **Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Sean Maher) - his best friend is Wally West **Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Mae Whitman) **Jason Todd/Red Hood (Jensen Ackles) - a reformed villain **Tim Drake/Red Robin (Scott Menville) **Damian Wayne/Robin (Stuart Allen) *Outsiders: work with Batman when he can’t stand the League not listening to his orders and acting like slackers **Brion Markov/Geo-Force (Daniel Wu) **Rex Mason/Metamorpho (Paul St. Peter) **Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning (Blair Underwood) **Aurora (Wendy Lee) - ??? **Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana (Ming Na) **Cisco Ramon/Vibe (Carlos Valdes) *Terry McGinnis/Batman (Will Friedle) *Ted Kord/Blue Beetle (Seth Green) Villains: *Legion of Doom: **Lex Luthor (James Woods) - the leader of the group, but finds himself overthrown by Bane in Part 4 as leader **Gorilla Grodd (David Sobolov) - seeks to replace Luthor as leader, but was outranked by Bane **Professor Zoom (C. Thomas Howell) - seeks to overthrow Luthor, but was outranked by Bane **Wizard (Max Mittlemen) - seeks to overthrow Luthor, but was outranked by Bane **Bane (Cheech Marin) - fakes being stupid by overthrowing Luthor as leader of the Legion, and outranking Zoom, Grodd and Wizard **Solomon Grundy (Fred Tatasciore) **Cheetah (Cree Summer) **Scarecrow (Charlie Adler) **Dr. Sivana (Paul Reubens) *Joker (Mark Hamill) Episodes: *1. Doomsday: Part 1/'Doomsday: Part 2': Doomsday: Part 1: Lex Luther forms a new group called, the Legion of Doom to destroy the Justice League./''Doomsday: Part 2:'' Confronting the Legion of Doom, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman; Flash, Aquaman and Cyborg find out they are ??? *2. Doomsday: Part 3/'Doomsday: Part 4': Doomsday: Part 3: When the Justice League are banished from Earth, Cyborg brings in the Teen Titans, Supergirl, Nightwing, Batgirl, Red Hood, Red Robin, Robin, Stargirl, Blue Beetle and Firestorm to help rescue the League from Space./''Doomsday: Part 4:'' Returning to Earth, the Justice League all work together to bring down the Legion of Doom. *3. ???/'???': ???: ???./''???:'' ???. *4. ???/'???': ???: ???./''???:'' ???. *5. Good Knight, Sleep Tight/'Hypno-Dance': Good Knight, Sleep Tight: After stopping Penguin, Two-Face and Riddler, the Justice League, Bat-Family and Alfred decide that Batman goes to bed so he can have a meeting with Lucius Fox in the morning, and Beetle, Booster, Plas, Supergirl, Stargirl, Firestorm, Aquaman, Shazam, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Kid Flash to make sure he stays asleep. One time he caught at them, they quickly pretend that there was a gust outside they had to handle, while Batman silently walks upstairs to his room and says, "Goodnight", which they all replied, "Goodnight", and he slowly creaks the door close, while the other sigh out of relief, to which he quickly peaks through the door, and they smile nervously again and he says again, "Goodnight", and they all replied again, "Goodnight", while they sneak into the Batcave and run a party beneath, with Supergirl, Batgirl and Stargirl wearing ???, Nightwing, Kid Flash, Red Robin, Red Hood, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Firestorm and Beetle ???, while Aquaman, Booster and Plas ???, and Robin and Shazam eat ???. Unaware that Joker had snuck into Wayne Manor and knocks out Bruce Wayne with an entire bottle of "knock out drops" to put him to a little coma so he doesn't wake up, and Alfred is the only person to convince the heroes to stop him./''Hypno-Dance:'' Booster tries to test his super hypnotism trick on Joker and Harley Quinn only for a mirror to reflect at him, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Batgirl, Supergirl, Stargirl, Blue Beetle, Shazam and Firestorm, Joker decides to make them do crazy things whenever the bell rings, he makes Superman into a big jerk by shooting his laser vision at a robe Jimmy gave him, and went dating on a beach with Lana Lang without Lois, makes Wonder Woman a coward of mice, Flash into a greedy thief saying, "Mine!", to find it valuable, Cyborg and Beast Boy into singing crazy songs like "Waffles" and "Pie Song", Batgirl and Supergirl into dramatic sad girls who cry and tear up at things beautiful and painful, Stargirl into a spoiled brat by being bossy at everyone, Blue Beetle into being the biggest jerk in the galaxy, Firestorm into going crazy with his head on fire, Booster doing hula dancing with a guitar and Shazam doing lion taming, and Batman, being the only one resistant has to bring them back to normal, even while he and Aquaman go up against a hypnotized Robin and Plastic Man. In the end, Batman defeats Joker by hypnotizing him into a monkey. *6. ???/'???': ???: ???./''???:'' ???. *7. ???/'???': ???: ???./''???:'' ???. *8. ???/'???': ???: ???./''???:'' ???. *9. ???/'???': ???: ???./''???:'' ???. *10. Superbabes/'Tales of Darksied': Superbabes: Booster asks for Beetle and Plas' help to run a Superbabes bathing suit, with Power Girl in a White Leotard swimsuit, Catwoman in a Black String Bikini swimsuit, Supergirl in a Blue and Red swimsuit, Batgirl in a Violet and Yellow swimsuit, Vixen in a ??? swimsuit, Starfire in a ??? swimsuit, Fire in a sarong cover-up with a strapless ???, Ice in a ??? swimsuit, Harley Quinn in a ??? swimsuit, but Superman doesn't want to see Supergirl in a magazine cover, while Batman threatens to send Booster to Commissioner Gordon for taking picture of Barbara on a magazine without his permission, and Granny Goodness shows up in a black bathing suit, and Batman dresses Plastic Man like a clown to grab Quinn, and Beetle as Catman to capture Catwoman./''Tales of Darkseid:'' Darkseid's tales are revealed with Highfather, Orion and the New Gods as guest stars. *11. ???/'???': ???: ???./''???:'' ???. *12. ???/'???': ???: ???./''???:'' ???. *13. ???/'???': ???: ???./''???:'' ???. *14. ???/'???': ???: ???./''???:'' ???. *15. ???/'???': ???: ???./''???:'' ???. *16. ???/'???': ???: ???./''???:'' ???. *17. ???/'???': ???: ???./''???:'' ???. *18. ???/'???': ???: ???./''???:'' ???. *19. ???/'???': ???: ???./''???:'' ???. *20. ???/'???': ???: ???./''???:'' ???. *21. ???/'???': ???: ???./''???:'' ???. *22. ???/'???': ???: ???./''???:'' ???. *23. ???/'???': ???: ???./''???:'' ???. *24. ???/'???': ???: ???./''???:'' ???. *25. ???/'???': ???: ???./''???:'' ???. *26. ???/'???': ???: ???./''???:'' ???. Trivia: *The song, "California Gurls" by Katy Perry was played in Superbabes. *Batman gives a hypnotized Robin that same slap he did to Dick Grayson in the famous Bat-slap meme in Hypno-Dance. Category:Justice League Action